


Inside the honey of our lit up veins, between the stripes and streams of these swift rays

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: He’s not a cigarette break to him.He’ll never be.And his wrist tingle with the need to hold and be pulled against his flesh and there’s blood curling right there in his thick blue veins and—Heloveshim.





	Inside the honey of our lit up veins, between the stripes and streams of these swift rays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/gifts).



> Thank you for being in my life, hon.
> 
> Title is from _Dance, Dance, While the Hive Collapses_ by Tiffany Higgins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I will now go back to hiding, goodbye.

_Did I find you or you found me?_ he asks himself as Colin lets his hands roam over his back, touching and feeling all the bumps and scars and freckles scattered like a constellation.  
  
”You’re a wonder,” Colin murmurs against his lips, his breath warm and delicate, and leans down a little to press a wet kiss to Ezra’s mouth, touching the warm patch of pale skin on his neck that he’s so sensitive to.  
  
Sometimes he can’t tell, himself— how they found each other. But they did, and that’s all that matters now.  
  
Ezra pulls gently at Colin’s dark hair, staring right into his brown eyes that open and close like burnt sienna flowing on a canvas with the wind. He’s straddling the other man's hips and Colin exhales slowly, taking in the sight; he can’t keep his hands to himself, it’s nearly _impossible_ when Ezra looks like this, bathed in the quiet light of the late winter afternoon, in _their_ bed, in _their home._  
  
”You’re not bad yourself,” Ezra whispers, grinning, mischief dancing around his long fingers, and Colin lets out a low chuckle which makes Ezra flush harder than he’d like to admit, because they’ve done this a thousand times already but Colin never ceases to amaze him and make him feel things he’d never thought he would touch, even with the single tip of a finger. He can’t help the intense coiling he feels in the pit of his stomach, burning bright and exploding like glimmering stars in the indigo sky.  
  
”Jesus _fucking_ Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Colin groans as cool air hits his skin where Ezra has licked it thoroughly.  
  
Ezra—  
  
Ezra is a sight to behold.  
  
Colin’s heart is nothing but a wild flutter in his chest as he watches the younger man pant and moan, coming utterly undone in his arms, but not caring _in the slightest_ about it. He pulls him even closer, flesh against flesh, dark spots dancing on Ezra’s shoulders, a million of galaxies spreading like stardust all over him; and Ezra clings frantically to Colin, his soft black curls brushing his face.  
  
Hot kisses trail along his jaw, down his neck, over his chest, and Colin tries not to lose it right _there_ because Ezra does all these things to him and he’s hot all over.  
  
The minutes don’t stop— time doesn’t stop, never does—  
  
Just the two of them, intertwined, in love, bodies full of pleasure and starfire and—  
  
He’s not a cigarette break to him.  
  
He’ll never be.  
  
And his wrist tingle with the need to hold and be pulled against his flesh and there’s blood curling right there in his thick blue veins and—  
  
He _loves_ him.  
  
Ezra’s eyes are not exactly innocent, or naive— more of a combination of colors and sensations, and he thinks, _that’s how you cheat death,_ because Colin remembers his own struggles, his blood infused with poison, his mouth dripping with spirits and _oh boy, what a fitting name,_ he mumbles in his head, all sarcasm and and dark-laced irony. Ezra is his own personal savior. He doesn’t know it, and it’s alright; he doesn’t need to; will never _need_ to, and clouds are settled in the sky behind them like the patterns carved into the younger man’s flesh, angry red marks licking at his pink skin.  
  
”Colin,” Ezra whimpers, Colin’s hands trailing across his slender body, kissing his neck, ”the marks— people will talk.”  
  
Colin is in the midst of trailing his lips upward on Ezra’s throat, pressing his lips against the area that his boy favors, and he just stops for a moment, staring right into Ezra’s eyes with an intensity that knocks the air out of the younger man’s lungs.  
  
”Well, let them talk,” Colin growls. ”I don’t see any problem here.”  
  
_Of course he doesn’t._  
  
He adores the hickeys scattered like galaxies across Ezra’s neck and shoulders, some bright red, some others dark purple, and teeth marks show everywhere like a litany, as if it spelt _mine_ again and again and again— Ezra is pliant, wanting and so desperate under Colin’s ministrations that it’s hard not to give it to him.  
  
His neck is a massive collection of raspberry red hickeys, from his chin to his collarbone, and god, _god_ does Colin love that look on him.  
  
As their hips frantically grind against one another, Ezra ridding his cock and letting himself, he can’t stop thinking, _I love him, he’s a miracle,_ a litany filling his head and ears as he watches Ezra arch in pleasure because of _him_ , and _is this what people think it is? Being possessed by the light and loving it?_  
  
He swallows Ezra’s moans in his mouth, gripping his hips painfully hard to stop himself from coming too soon, too quickly.  
  
An epiphany, the golden lights, him, his back lit by the dying, pinkish sun, the kisses and marks and bites exploding all over their skins—  
  
_That’s how you cheat death, darling._


End file.
